


Shipwrecked

by IdLikeToThink



Category: GMM, Good Mythical Morning, Rhett and Link
Genre: Celebrities, Fictional Romantic Relationship, M/M, Real people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 17:09:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12939867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdLikeToThink/pseuds/IdLikeToThink
Summary: Link is bombarded with “Rhink”-themed questions on a Q&A thread. Turns sexual rather quick. Rhett/Link





	Shipwrecked

_How do you feel about people shipping you?_

Link stared at the laptop screen, his fingers positioned to reply-  
What would be the best reply? Did he even want to reply? He could ignore it… 

But the topic always returned, no matter how much he tried to avoid it.

He was constantly reminded, through social media, how much their fans toyed with the idea of him and his best friend in a romantic, or, at least, sexual, relationship, and he didn’t appreciate it one bit. But he couldn’t be rude. He just couldn’t. These were his fans, and he told himself he’d be open to them, even if it was painfully uncomfortable. 

With an exasperated sigh, he clicked away, typing the only response he could muster, getting it over with. 

 _I’ve mentioned before that we don’t care. We don’t judge. Feel free to use your imagination. :)_  

He stared at the answer, already feeling silly, his face heating up in embarrassment. That wasn’t the truth, he did care. 

Maybe he cared too much. 

Maybe he should just let go of all the tension he was feeling and not worry about it. But then he realized Rhett might see the post, and that sent a whole new wave of anxiety through him. He had never asked Rhett how he felt about it. The thought had crossed his mind during the Reddit Q&A, but he had chickened out, figuring it was best to leave it alone. But now it was on his mind again, and curiosity flooded his system, making him feel almost queasy. 

He glanced over to where his phone sat beside him on the couch; Rhett wasn’t in the office with him, but he could text him. He chewed on that thought for a good minute, his nerves getting the best of him, before forcing himself to snatch the device up. 

_: Hey. You still here? :_

He didn’t bother setting it back down, his eyes fixed to the small screen, it never took Rhett too long to text him back. 

Despite his attention, the alert sound made him jump. 

_: Yeah. What’s up? :_

He quickly thought of an excuse. 

_: Would you mind bringing me some coffee? Too comfy and don’t wanna get up. :P :_

He laughed at himself, knowing how stupid that sounded, but, in all reality, he really was that lazy. It wasn’t that far off of a request. 

_: Sure thing, bud. :_

That made him smile. Rhett was so good to him. It was stuff like this, the silly, small things, that really made him realize how lucky he was to have him. 

Now all he could do was wait. 

The nerves came back as the minutes ticked by; he tried to distract himself by reading more questions, but each one seemed to hint at the subject. 

_Have you ever read any fan-fiction?_

_Are you guys closer now that you’ve filmed Buddy System?_

_Do you mean to seem so flirtatious on GMM?_  

There was no escaping it.

The sound of the door opening pulled him from the seemingly bottomless pit of over-analyzation and assumption and his gaze shot up to see Rhett coming in with his own laptop held under his shoulder, one hand on the doorknob and the other holding a cup of coffee. 

“Here you go,” the taller man said as he shut the door, moving in such a way as to not spill the coffee, before taking his laptop into his now free hand and handing the cup out to Link. 

Link leaned forward, being careful of the device in his lap, and took the beverage with a grateful smile, “Thanks, man.“ 

Rhett smiled back with a light chuckle before shrugging in a don’t-mention-it manner, heading for the chair on the opposite side of the small room, "I was comin’ up here anyway." 

The dark-haired man grinned, knowing that Rhett would have brought it up for him anyway. He waited until Rhett was settled in his own seat before speaking again, addressing what had been on his mind as casually as he could, keeping his eyes on the screen of his laptop to keep from getting too nervous, "Have you looked at the thread yet?" 

"Nah, I was waiting until I got up here, sorry it took me so long.” He typed away at his laptop, apparently making his way to the Q&A website. 

Link’s breathing grew exceptionally slow, he didn’t know why he was so nervous about Rhett reading the questions, “It all just seems so, I don’t know, suggestive,” he spoke cautiously. 

Rhett glanced up and over to him, looking at him with amused confusion, “What do you mean? Like, they’re flirting with you?” He chuckled, “Man, people flirt with you all the time, I don’t know why you seem surprised.”

A light flush appeared on Link’s cheeks, he was hoping Rhett would understand what he was talking about, “No, not that. I mean people acting like they want us to be…” he paused, praying Rhett would cut in so that he wouldn’t have to finish the sentence. The interruption never came. “You know…” he gestured. 

Rhett smirked in further amusement, “A couple?" 

Link’s cheeks heated, he hadn’t been planning on using that word specifically, "Yeah, that.”

The bearded man chuckled again, “Oh, come on, people have been ‘shipping’ us for years now, I figure you’d be used to it.”

Link felt silly, he knew Rhett wouldn’t be fazed like he had been; he shrugged, trying to act casual, “It’s just.. they keep asking how we feel about it. I mean, I could tell them how I feel, but I have no idea how you feel…" 

"Well,” the other man started thoughtfully, “the way I see it, people are going to see what they want to see, whether you like what they see or not, so there’s no use being upset about it. There are always going to be people out there that want to see us as more than just best friends, or brothers, we can’t really tell them to stop; if it bothers us, all we can do is ignore it. But, in all honesty, dude, it doesn’t really bother me at all." 

The dark-haired man’s stomach fluttered optimistically, it was such a relief to know Rhett didn’t mind the suggestive nature of their fans, "That’s pretty much what I said, that we don’t care; whatever floats their boat." 

Rhett grinned as he scrolled through the comments on his screen, "Sounds about right.” His smile widened just before Link heard his fingertips pounding away on his keyboard. 

Link was curious as to what he might be typing, obviously he was replying to one of the questions, but which one? His heart began to thump inside his chest as he scrolled through the feed on his own screen to find where Rhett’s comment had landed, he was both excited and nervous; he wasn’t even quite sure what he was expecting to see, but, when he saw it, he laughed, “What?!”

Rhett had answered the question: 

 _Do you mean to seem so flirtatious on GMM?_  

His response: 

 _Usually it’s Link who initiates it_. 

Link was sure his cheeks were ten times redder than they were before, he had only half expected Rhett to say something to tease him, he wasn’t fully prepared. He turned his sights to Rhett with a bemused expression, “You’re the one who encourages it,” he accused, all in good nature, of course, “I mean, you’re doing it right now!” He couldn’t keep himself from laughing again, shaking his head abashedly, Rhett was ridiculous.       

Rhett chuckled, seeming pretty happy with himself; he found Link’s amusement uplifting, “Well! It’s hard not to when you’re always saying we should give the fans what they want.”

The younger man brought his fingertips to his mouth, nibbling at them with a bashful grin; he did say that often, didn’t he? With an unpreventable giggle, he responded, keeping his eyes on the screen, “For one, we’d have to full on make out to really give them what they want. And, second, I haven’t heard any complaints from you.” He couldn’t believe he just said that, he wanted to slap himself. But- Rhett would think nothing of it, right? 

His eyes darted nervously to the other man, waiting for him to respond. 

Rhett very obviously had a hard time holding back a smile, “We can’t give them everything at once, we gotta draw it out; that’s what holds their interest.”

Link’s face grew hot, this conversation was progressing quickly. He couldn’t tell if Rhett was just joking around, or if there was some underlining hint to how he really felt hidden within. He tried to seem as though he wasn’t freaking out inside, “So, what you’re saying is, you plan on going a little further each time?”

Rhett gave a casual shrug, like they were having a normal conversation; Link didn’t understand how he could seem so calm, “Yeah, sure, but it always has to be a tease; like I said, we can’t go all the way.”

Link’s heart about jumped from his chest- could Rhett hear how that sounded? He swallowed, nodding in an attempt to seem just as casual, “Oh.. definitely.” He began to scroll through the thread again, hoping the distraction would keep his heart-rate at bay. A million things he could have said in that moment swirled around in his head, almost making him feel dizzy, and the computer screen actually seemed to be making it worse. In a sudden movement he shut the laptop, a soft ‘smack’ resonating through the room, making Rhett look over in slight confusion. He didn’t say a word, just took a very long sip of coffee, holding it in his mouth for a moment in an attempt to give himself more time to think before swallowing; his eyes were glued to the opposite wall, his expression blank. Just as suddenly as the laptop had shut, Link broke the silence by releasing a dazed chuckle, “Did you ever think, back when we started, that people would hone in on the absurd idea of us being together, and that we’d be talking about it?”

Rhett’s confusion slowly turned into a baffled look of amusement, he found the question both adorable and a little disconcerting, “No, I guess I never really thought people would see us as more than just friends, but, you know, that could be because we’ve always been so close and I’m completely comfortable with that. To be honest, I don’t think it’s absurd at all, I kinda see where they’re coming from.”  

That made Link perk up, an odd rush of relief cascading through him, “Really? I mean.. I guess I can see it too,” he admitted, though, not letting on just how much he did. Of course he did, how could he not? They had always been so close, so comfortable with each other, they obviously loved each other. Link just wondered if Rhett ever really caught just how much he loved him. Which was one of the reasons he was feeling so nervous. His demeanor visibly became more relaxed and he finally looked at Rhett with a slight smirk, “So… now I’m curious, have you ever read any of the fics people have posted on Tumblr?”

Rhett chuckled, shaking his head, “No, actually, I haven’t. But I’ve always kind of wanted to…” He quickly added, “Just to see what people come up with.”

For some reason Link became giddy and his smirk grew into a bright, almost challenging, smile, “We should read one now.”  
That was ludicrous. Did he really just suggest that? Somehow, despite how anxious he felt, he found the idea of how Rhett might react amusing.

It didn’t surprise him when his friend’s eyebrows raised substantially, “Now?”

Link nodded, his expression encouraging, “Yeah.”

All Rhett did was shrug, seemingly trying to look unfazed, but Link could tell there was a change in his composure; he seemed flustered, “Ok, yeah, sure, we’ll read one.” There was a slight pause before he asked, “Together?”

Link’s smile widened, “Come sit over here.” He quickly leaned over to set his drink on the coffee table before opening up his laptop again; the bearded man set aside his own device as he stood and made his way across the room in the few steps it took, sitting down beside him just as he had finished navigating to the aforementioned site. Link didn’t know what he was thinking, the action of typing 'Rhink’ into the search box felt strange, and what pulled up instantly overwhelmed him; but he was determined, and so dang curious. He scrolled through the results until he came to the first fic he saw, noticing the 'NSFW’ warning. Something within his stomach churned at the nature of the story those letters suggested. He was about to read somebody’s depiction of Rhett and himself having sex, with Rhett sitting right next to him, reading as well. Yeah, this was a great idea. He felt jittery as he clicked on the post, resisting the strong urge to wiggle in his seat, he could feel his body reacting already and hoped Rhett didn’t notice. Hold yourself together, he thought, you haven’t even started reading yet.  
Paying no attention to the title, he went straight in, reading the first sentence. It started out innocently enough, just them buddying around, typical banter and teasing gestures, but, as he had expected, it turned sexual pretty quick. Surprisingly, or maybe not so surprisingly, he could handle the awkward first kiss, but, once it got to the sensual touching, and the groping, that’s when his body grew hot; he felt a warmth flood his abdomen at one line in particular:  
   
Rhett felt Link’s member grow in the firm grip of his palm as he kissed him with fervor.

He couldn’t hold his hips still any longer, he found himself squirming, subtly, into the couch cushion, a blush creeping onto his cheeks as he glanced over at Rhett to see if he could read his expression. The bearded man’s face was clearly red, his teeth scraping along his bottom lip and his gaze fixed on the words; he wasn’t even trying to hide his interest, and that made Link’s chest flutter optimistically.  
He turned his attention back to the story, eagerly skimming through the next few paragraphs, his body pulsing longingly, the need to be touched overwhelming him as he read; he felt the undeniable twitching of his member every time he came across a particularly stimulating word such as, hard, wet, penetrating- **_fucked_**.

He couldn’t take anymore, his heart was beating at such an insane rate, and he had been holding his breath so long, that he literally thought he might pass out. Yet, he kept reading, he couldn’t look away, he was too anxious about what might happen if he did. What if it was obvious he was aroused? He hadn’t exactly come up with an explanation for why he’d be so worked up. But it wasn’t like he hadn’t noticed the tension radiating from the man beside him, the way Rhett’s leg shifted apprehensively, the way the taller man’s chest rose and fell unevenly-

He was, suddenly, achingly aware of how close Rhett was.  
There was no way he’d be able to finish the fic, he was already dangerously turned on, who knew what might happen if he read the climax? Just thinking about it made his face heat up. He wanted to act out the words on the screen, wanted to do everything it said, and more, to Rhett; his desire to turn and kiss his best friend made his chest ache. Every part of him wished he had the courage to just do it as he stared at the laptop. He didn’t know what he thought reading a fanfic together would accomplish, but it was certainly an accurate depiction of what one of his own fantasies might have been, or at least pretty close, and it made him want it even more. He was panicking, he wanted it so bad, but he just knew Rhett wouldn’t be ok with it; he was so sure.

It must have been obvious that he had stopped reading, because, suddenly, Rhett’s hand was beside his, taking control of the touch pad and shakily scrolling the words up, his fingers grazing against the younger man’s briefly. Not even two seconds passed before Rhett’s hand tensed, and the knuckle of his pinkie finger twitched out to brush against the side of Link’s hand. Both of them sat frozen, neither knowing what was about to happen, or why they felt so- nervous, for lack of a better word. Link suddenly heard Rhett take a shuddering breath in, just before Rhett’s fingertips ghosted over the back of his hand.

The movement caught Link by surprise, making his whole body prickle with anticipation; it had to have been an accident, there was no way his best friend was trying to initiate something. His heart was beating so fast that he thought he was going to pass out, his skin was flushed and he felt hot and cold at the same time. He wondered if this was real, and he also wondered if his friend knew what kind of effect he was having on him.

The feeling intensified as Rhett’s touch cautiously continued over his wrist and up along his forearm.  
He couldn’t stop himself from taking a sharp breath in, feeling lightheaded, his eyes fluttering, “Rhett..?”

He heard his best friend’s voice come out in a gruff murmur, “Isn’t this what you want?”

The smaller man shuddered at the suggestive tone, his breathing growing labored as he tried to come up with a response, “Yes.” It was the only word he could muster, his head too foggy to put together a full sentence. The fingers continued, gliding leisurely up Link’s arm, causing his body to shiver in apprehension. They reached his shoulder and quickly moved to the back of his neck, the tips nustling into his short hair, teasingly, at least, in his opinion; it instantly drove him crazy. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath in and letting it out in a blissful, “Oh…” He’d been craving this type of contact for… god knows how long. There was no way to express how happy he was. Before he knew what was happening, before he could really let it sink in, his head was being turned to face his best friend and he allowed his eyes to open, finding Rhett’s face just centimeters from his, the bearded man’s eyes so vibrant, and his lips so irresistible, that he almost moaned at the sight alone. He couldn’t stop himself, he let the next words slip past his lips in a needy whisper, “I want you…”

Rhett smiled in response, and that made Link’s insides flutter with so much emotion that he swore it showed in his gaze, that Rhett could feel it in how tense his body was. The larger man leaned in closer, their mouths almost touching, “I want you too, Link.” And that’s when Link melted, just before their lips met, and, when they did, he felt sparks ignite deep within him, spreading like a wildfire throughout his entire being; Rhett was kissing him, and it was the most arousing thing he’d ever experienced. When Rhett pulled away he could hardly bear the loss, but then his voice replaced the contact, and it soothed him instantly, “I’ve always wanted you.”

Something broke in Link, his resolve, his resistance, whatever it was, he needed Rhett, and he was going to have him; his hands came up to grip at the bearded man’s face, his laptop falling to the floor, but he didn’t care, it didn’t matter, only Rhett mattered. He pulled him into another kiss, this time their lips pressed together roughly, more desperate, he did his best to put as much of his desire into it that he could. Breaking it, he replied breathlessly, “I can’t tell you how long I’ve wanted this.”

He could tell that Rhett was shaking now, mirroring exactly how his own body was reacting, and it aroused him further, knowing that his friend was feeling the same way. He had the sudden burning urge to know if the other man was aroused as well. Dropping a hand, it landed on the fly of Rhett’s jeans, and, he could tell he was exceptionally stiff beneath the zipper. He whimpered, he could hardly stand the tension. Rhett’s body had jolted at the touch, his erection becoming more noticeable, which made Link’s length harden further. Both of them moaned as he undid the fly, slowly pushing his fingers inside and feeling the stiff member with only the thin barrier of briefs. He’d spent years fantasizing how this would feel, and those fantasies hadn’t felt even half as amazing as this did. “Oh gosh, Rhett…” he muttered as he gently cupped the bulge, holding it in the palm of his hand, “Oh goodness…” He could feel it grow thicker with every light squeeze he gave, his own member twitching in response. He knew he wouldn’t be able to handle the wait any longer, he needed release, needed to let go of what he had allowed to build up within him over the past thirty years. Without another word, without hardly any warning, he pushed Rhett back, his shoulders hitting the arm of the couch and his hips bucking upward naturally, making it easier for the dark-haired man to pull his jeans and underwear down, and, eventually, off. Link immediately moved between his friend’s long, gorgeous legs and quickly undid his own pants, pushing them down as well. His erection hung heavily over his best friend’s, dripping and aching with need. His chest was pounding, he couldn’t believe this was happening. Rhett looked so perfect. He let his hand glide up the inside of Rhett’s thigh, feeling the muscles twitch in anticipation. “Rhett..” he muttered, lust clear in his quiet voice as he shifted closer, “C-can I…” he couldn’t finish the thought, a lump catching in his throat as the tip of his member prodded at the entrance before it. He swallowed, licking his lips, his whole body trembling.        

“Please…” was Rhett’s pleading response, the word coming out in a whimper as his hips rolled imploringly.

That was all Link needed, not even a second passed before he was pushing his own hips forward, the tip of his erection penetrating the opening with ease and drawing a gasp from both men. That small movement alone was enough to make Link feel like crying, it felt so good. His hands made their way to the taller man’s hips, griping tightly as he began to push further, the man beneath him writhing in agonizing pleasure as he slowly buried himself within the warm canal. Once completely in, he held still, taking a moment to try and adjust to the overwhelming tightness, his member pulsing almost painfully. “It, oh my god, it feels so good,” he reveled, unable to keep his voice even, his chest contracting so much he could hardly breathe.

Rhett wiggled his hips impatiently, his hands gripping on tightly to Link’s arms, a small, desperate sound flowing past his lips, he had to force his voice to work, “So good, Link.”

Every cell in his body was telling him to move, so he did, pulling out as carefully as he could before pushing back in, his insides convulsing with pleasure at the sensation, his heart fluttering at the experience of doing something so intimate with the man he called his best friend, the man he’d been in love with for decades. He couldn’t keep a string of moans from resounding through the room as he repeated the action a few more times, his back arching and his head hanging down in exhaustion, his hair falling into his eyes, his glasses somehow staying in place; it took all his restraint not to lose control, all he wanted to do was pound the man beneath him. But he didn’t want to risk hurting him. Only when they both got used to the feeling did he allow himself to thrust in sharply, causing Rhett to moan loudly, a jolt of ecstasy shooting through the larger man’s body. Enjoying the sound, Link made sure to apply the same amount of pressure and keep the same angle as he carried out a flurry of thrusts, finally allowing himself to let go and lose himself in the moment. He caught sight of how hard Rhett was, how close he was, how his whole body was flushed and the look on his face, and in his eyes, said what he couldn’t, and it brought him to the edge, so close that he thought he might break. “Shit,” he breathed, the curse coming out as if he were alarmed, his head spinning with so much sensation that he couldn’t stop himself, “Oh my god, fuck.” He could just barely register his name flowing breathlessly from his best friend as his movements became erratic, no longer able to keep from going hard and deep. This was it, he was finally showing Rhett just how much he meant to him, how much he felt for him, and it was more intense than he could have ever imagined. He began to moan loudly, pressing his body closer to the man beneath him, a hand going up to cup at the scruffy cheek as he tried to hold onto the moment for as long as he could, doing his best to savor the incredible euphoria flowing through him.

It was too soon, yet not soon enough, that Rhett released, his body convulsing and unintelligible words slipping from him as he tightened around the smaller man’s over-stimulated length. Not even a second later, Link was pushed over the precipice, falling, crashing, exploding, coming hard, deep into the one person who had ever made him feel this intoxicated.  
He felt high as he collapsed, going limp against the other man, exhausted and floating on a cloud of bliss, his thumb languidly stroking Rhett’s cheek as he caught his breath, “I…” his chest constricted emotionally at what he had been dying to say, something he said often but he could now say with his best friend finally understanding the true meaning behind it, “I love you, Rhett.”

Rhett lifted a hand to run his fingers through Link’s dark, damp hair, “Ditto.”                


End file.
